This proposal is for the support of the ninth international conference on biometrics. A program of wide biological interest, heavily weighted by medical statistical problems, is planned. Support is requested for specific meeting expenses and for payment of travel and per diem costs of foreign invited speakers and chairmen. These international meetings have traditionally been supported by the home country. Both Australia in 1967, and West Germany, in 1970, provided excellent support. (Rumania in 1974 could offer little financial help). We in the United States are trying to provide the money to make our conference a success. Support of foreign participants is essential for this purpose.